


To Peg an Angel

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angel Barry Kramer, Cunnilingus, Demon Suzy Berhow, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pegging, Sex Toys, Wing Kink, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Suzy fucks Barry.  That’s about it.
Relationships: Suzy Berhow/Barry Kramer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	To Peg an Angel

“Alright angel,” Suzy purred, softly dragging her long nails down Barry’s side. “You’re so pretty like this.”

Barry whined softly, grabbing a pillow to hide his face in. “Suzy, stop teasing.”

“Aw, you’re the one who wanted the full experience.” She leaned over him, pressing against his back. “And the full experience involves lots of foreplay.” She squeezed his ass with one hand, the other sliding under him to find his already straining cock. “I haven’t even gotten started!”

“Suzy!” He gasped, pressing his hips down. His wings flapped in surprise, shedding a few feathers and narrowly avoiding smacking Suzy in the face.

She laughed, softly trailing a finger along the underside of his wing. “How sensitive are these?” She tugged a few feathers, not hard enough to pull them out, and grinned when he whined. “Good to know.” She hopped off the bed, leaving him kneeling.

“Where are you going?”

Suzy laughed. “Aw, don’t worry sunshine.” She snapped her fingers to shed her clothes, leaving her in black and purple lingerie. The panties were lacy, hiding nothing, and the bra had straps that formed a pentagram over her breasts. There was a heart shaped hole in the back of the panties that allowed her long tail to flick about freely. She bent down, picking up a bag she’d left at Barry’s after they’d started having sex.

Barry watched her with wide eyes, the way he always did when she got undressed in front of him. “You’re beautiful.”

Her already reddish skin flushed darker as she smiled. “You’re sweet, thanks angel.” She grinned, dropping a bottle of lube on the bed. She could feel Barry’s eyes on her as she pulled a harness on, adjusting the straps on her hips. “Eager, are we?”

“...you’re the one who put the idea in my head.” He rubbed his cheek against the pillow, shy.

“Oh, I know you’ve got plenty of your own repressed ideas already up there!” She sat on the bed, rubbing a hand over his back and down his butt. “All you angels do. Getting pegged is just a simple one. Next thing you know, you’ll be asking me to spank you, piss on you, sit on your face until you can’t breathe…”

“Suzy!”

“Hey, I’m just saying.” She giggled, though it may as well have been a cackle. “Now, you said you don’t have any experience with ass stuff?”

“Do you have to be so lewd?”

“Barry. Angel. I am literally going to fuck you. I think we’re a little past the point of lewd.”

Barry let out a soft huff, shifting his weight. “I’m nervous, sorry.”

“It’s okay. You’re sure you want to do this? I could just blow you or ride you. Or we can just stop and order some pizza and cuddle on the couch.” She gently rubbed his back, frowning.

“No, I want this. I do.” He took a breath, hugging the pillow tight. “I want this. I don’t have any experience with any of this. But I... I cleaned myself as best I could. I want this, Suzy.”

She stroked a hand along his cheek, feeling his scruffy beard. “Relax, okay? I want this to feel good for you.” She kissed his forehead. “Ready?”

“Are you gonna keep teasing me?” He smirked at her, but it turned into a gasp when she rubbed a thumb over the joint connecting his wings to his back. “Suzy!”

“I know.” She giggled. “Time to get you all spread out and open.” She kneeled behind him on the bed, nudging his thighs apart. “Aren’t you a pretty sight,” she murmured. She picked the lube up, humming softly. “Alright angel, I’m gonna start prepping you.”

Barry nodded, letting out a quiet gasp as she spread his cheeks and drizzled lube over his hole. He whimpered as she pressed the tip of his finger inside him. “Suzy, oh fuck!”

“Is it too much?” She was hardly a knuckle in.

“It’s… a lot.” He swallowed, thighs tensed up. “Shit, keep going, please, I want more.”

She grinned, easing her finger in more, drizzling a little more lube as she began to pull it back out. “Beautiful.” She pressed a kiss to the base of his spine.

Barry moaned, shivering slightly. “That feels really good,” he murmured.

She slid her other hand between her legs, letting out a soft sigh as she rubbed a finger against her clit. “You make me so wet, Barry. You’re absolutely stunning.”

Barry bit his lip as she bent her finger. “Suzy? Can you be… meaner? I… I like it.”

She grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.”

He gasped softly as she began to ease a second finger in. “Oh, Suzy, oh god…”

“Isn’t it sinful to take the lord’s name in vain?” Her voice was teasing.

Barry huffed, wings twitching. “That’s an old rule,” he mumbled into the pillow.

”And what would the other angels say? If they could see you all spread out like this. For a demon like me?” Suzy grinned, her black and green eyes almost glowing, sharp teeth glinting in the dim light of Barry’s room.

Barry let out a shaky groan, his feathers ruffled as he pressed his face into his sheets. His thighs spread wider, leaving him completely and utterly exposed. “Suzy... fuck, I wouldn’t care because I’m yours. All yours.”

“Damn right you are.” Suzy gave a particularly cruel twist of her fingers, drawing a cry from Barry as he gripped the sheets tighter. He buried his face in the pillow, groaning.

He felt so stretched, letting out a long groan as her fingers brushed his prostate, sending a shiver down his spine. His wings were flapping slightly as he moaned.

Suzy hummed, pulling a dildo from her bag. It was long, but not too thick and dark maroon. “Go ahead and suck this. Maybe next time I’ll make you suck it while it’s on.”

Barry blushed, taking it and lowering his head down onto it. It felt odd, but god it felt good. He cried out when she tugged his feathers again, pressing back against her fingers.

Suzy hummed. “I’m impressed, angel. You’re taking it like a natural.” She began to gently scissor her fingers, stretching him out more. “Such a pretty sight.”

Barry whined softly, taking more of the dildo in his mouth, sucking slightly. Suzy grinned when she saw his aching cock dripping between his legs. “Eager, are we?” She curled her fingers to rub against his prostate again.

He was moaning, shivering slightly when she moved her fingers. He pulled up off the dildo, biting his lip. “Suzy, please, I… I need you.”

She grinned, reaching to take it. “Damn, you’re hot like this.” She pulled her fingers out, grinning wider when he whined into a pillow. She hooked the dildo up to the harness, drizzling lube on it. “Ready to get taken to pound town?”

Barry frowned. “You spend too much time with Arin.”

“Hey, who’s getting fucked here?”

“Me? Please.”

“That’s right.” She grinned, slowly pressing the dildo into him. She was practically dripping wet, her nails softly digging into his hips.

He pressed back against her, taking it all. “Feels so good,” he mumbled, skin flushed pink.

“Good. You look incredible, Barry.” She began to slowly thrust, keeping them careful and deliberate, but speeding up when he began to push back.

“Suzy, fuck, harder!” He was panting, gripping the pillow to his chest. “Please, Suzy, holy shit…”

She giggled, fucking harder. She leaned forward slightly, adjusting the angle and making Barry cry out louder. Her hands began to stroke his wings, focusing on the joints, where she knew was most sensitive. “Look at you. I’m going to make you cum harder than you ever have, without even touching your cock.”

He nodded, panting softly as he propped himself up more on his elbows, trying to find a position to get her to go harder. He hadn’t expected this to feel so good, but it did. Suzy’s nails digging into his hips was incredible, every sensation lighting up, her skin warm against his.

Barry groaned, holding onto the pillow tighter, tempted to just jerk himself off, to make himself cum. He wanted Suzy to make him cum. “Please, fuck I can’t… fuck!”

She laughed, her hips pressed up against him. “I’ve got you angel, deep breaths. Are you getting close?” She leaned closer to kiss his neck.

“Mhm, so close…” He bit his lip, pressing his hips back harder. “Oh god, fuck!” He was panting, squeezing his eyes shut. “Suzy, Suzy pull my feathers, please!”

He groaned loudly as her fingers slid through his feathers, tugging at the base. He’d have to preen like hell later, but all he could think about was how good it felt. His cock twitched, leaking precum on the sheets. “I’m so close, Suzy, please!”

“Cum for me Barry. Come on, mess up those sheets for me, just fall apart.” She slid a hand to his chest, rubbing the pad of her thumb over his nipple and grinning when he let out a high pitched cry.

She fucked her hips forward a few more times, grinning when his wings spread and flapped and his face pressed down against the pillow. He cried out loudly, cumming harder than he thought he ever had.

“Suzy,” he mumbled, panting softly as she pulled out. He winced a little as he turned over to sit up, shifting slightly. “Ow.”

“Angel, I just fucked your ass. You’ll be a little sore for awhile.” She took the harness off, sliding a hand between her legs.

“Let me eat you out.” Barry bit his lip.

“Really? It won’t be too much?”

“God no.” He leaned back, using his elbows to hold himself up. “Please? You taste so good.”

She giggled, slipping off the lacy panties. “I can’t turn down that face.” She kissed him before gently pushing him down and straddling his face. Her tail thrashed slightly, her fingers sliding through his hair, softly scratching his scalp. “You’re a good boy Barry.”

“...if I hadn’t cum half a minute ago, I would be very hard right now.”

“I know.” She winked, lowering herself a little and groaning when he pressed her tongue to her clit before burying his face against her. Her tail thrashed as she ground down against his face, the sharp end of her tail hitting his chest.

“God, you make me so wet Barry, how’s it feel? You look so pretty under me, and fuck that beard of yours feels nice.” She gasped softly as he licked eagerly, sucking carefully on her clit. She pulled his hair, tail thrashing harder as she bent forward slightly, grinding down harder, already so fucking close. 

“Barry, Barry shit, I’m gonna cum, fuck!” Her eyes went black as she cried out, tail lashing against his chest again as she came, throwing her head back. “Fuck!”

Barry winced a little as she slowly lifted her hips, rubbing a hand against his chest. “Ow, you’ve gotta be careful with that tail.”

She climbed off him, breathless. “I’m sorry angel. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” He sat up, stretching his wings. “That was… really nice, Suzy.”

“Good.” She smiled, snapping her fingers to re dress herself, her irises slowly fading back in. “You’re incredible Barry.” She kissed him but made a face. “You taste like pussy.”

“I’ll brush my teeth.” He pulled his boxers on, wincing slightly as he stood.

“I’ll order some pizza. Want a hand preening your wings after?”

“Yes please.” He smiled, heading to the bathroom.

Suzy admired him as he walked to the bathroom. “...oh fuck, I love him.”


End file.
